Les secrets révélés
by kissy18320
Summary: Draco tiens un journal ou il laisse tomber son masque. Un beau matin le journal a disparut ! Le seul qui ne doit pas poser les yeux dessus l'a entre les mains. Quand son pire ennemi découvre ces secrets...


**Les secrets révélés**

**One shot**

Disclamer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il est à JK Rowling. Le scénarii ici présent par contre est entièrement à moi, sorti de ma petite tête. **Yaoï** HOMOPHOBE passez votre chemin, merci !

Genre : Romance

Paring : HP/DM (Avec moi ça risque d'être souvent le cas...)

Rating : Bah je dirais K+parce qu'il n'y a rien de choquant dans ce one shot si ce n'est un pitit baisé...et quelques mots vulgaires.

_Résumé : Drago Malfoy tiens un journal où il laisse tomber son masque habituel. Un beau matin le journal a disparut ! Qui le lui a prit ? Drago craint le pire, et il a raison, le seul qui ne doit jamais poser les yeux dessus l'a entre les mains. Quand son pire ennemi découvre ces secrets, que se passe-t-il ?_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Le 18 octobre,_

_Déjà 2 ans de vie retranscrit entre ces pages. Le temps passe et rien ne change…_

_Pourquoi la vie n'offre-t-elle rien de mieux ? Je déteste cette vie._

_Quand je regarde autour de moi je vois à quel point chacun est enfermé dans son propre monde, étiqueté et essayant de coller à cette image. Ici à serpentards on est tous comme ça. On fait ce qu'on peu pour correspondre à l'attente de nos parents, aucun de nous n'est vraiment lui. A par peut-être Blaise, lui il a pas la pression de ces parents._

_J'en ai chaque jour un peu plus assez de jouer un rôle. J'ai plus envi d'être un méchant garçon qui s'en prend à plus faible que lui et qui s'allie au plus fort pour son bien. Je voudrais pouvoir avoir de vrais amis, à qui je ne devrais rien et qui ne me devrait rien non plus. Tout ceux qui me gravitent autour, tous des hypocrites, sans nos parents nous ne nous parlerions peut-être même pas ! _

_Et comment pourrais-je ne serais-ce qu'espérer conquérir son cœur en restant dans ce carcan ? Il ne pourrais pas aimé le garçon qu'il côtoie maintenant. Je suis pourtant bien différend de ce que je montre. Je ne préfère même pas y penser… De toute façon personne à par Blaise ne sais que je suis homo, ça évite des déconvenue côté cœur. J'en ai vraiment assez de me cacher, de ne pas pouvoir lui crier mon amour. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, je ne supporterai pas qu'il me rejette. Et c'est fatalement ce qui se passerait, vous imaginez le grand Harry Potter futur sauveur de la communauté magique avec Drago Malfoy fils de mangemort ? Ben moi non plus, même si j'en rêve. De toute façon c'est un rêve stupide, qui ne voit pas toutes les filles qui lui gravite autour ? Il en a une nouvelle à son bras chaque jour ! Hétéro pur et dur. On en attend pas moins du sauveur de l'humanité remarquez !_

_Je suis en train de me dégoûter moi-même et je me fais du mal pour rien, j'imagine aisément à quel point il rirait de moi si il lisait ces lignes. Et si Blaise lisait ça il me tuerais !_

_Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, une fois de plus je tourne toujours autour du même sujet. Un sujet qu'il me faudrait oublier, mais comment oublier ces yeux émeraude emplis d'innocence et de pureté ? Bah je me tends le bâton pour me battre tout seul !_

_Allez, à bientôt._

_Drago. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Le 19 octobre,_

_J'y arrive plus ! Je n'arrive même plus à attirer son attention en lui lançant des pics ! Voilà c'est fini maintenant, je lui ai fait tant de mal qu'il préfère tout simplement m'ignorer. Et merde ! Pourquoi j'agi comme ça ? Pourquoi ce laisse-t-on si facilement manipuler par nos parents ? J'aurais du résister et être moi-même, peut être aujourd'hui serais-je au moins son ami plutôt que l'être qu'il haï le plus !_

_Je recommence à rêver, c'est pas possible je ne fais que ça !_

_HARRY N'EST PAS POUR TOI BON SANS, IL NE TE REGARDERA JAMAIS COMME TU LE FAIT, IL NE VERA JAMAIS PLUS LOIN QUE TON MASQUE, IL NE T'AIMERA JAMAIS !_

_Bon, je préfère allez me coucher, au moins j'ai pas à vérifier tout ce que je fais pendant que je dors. J'en ai vraiment assez, c'est trop dur._

_Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime !_

_STOP ! Bonne nuit._

_Drago._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Drago sauta hors de son lit à l'aube et parti en vitesse à la douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard il en ressortais en coup de vent, propre et élégamment habillé, comme d'habitude. Il se hâta à la salle commune pour faire les devoirs qu'il avait négligé la veille tant il était morose. Peu avant la sonnerie il passa à la grande salle pour avaler un croissant avant de se précipiter à son premier cours. _« Longue journée en perspective, courage Drake » pensa-t-il. _

Au déjeuné il prit sa place habituel au sein des serpentards, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les potins de Pansy, son regard fixé sur une chevelure brune, hirsute, à la table d'en face. Puis la masse de cheveux corbeaux sorti de son champ de vision, révélant 2 yeux verts pétillants. Drago secoua la tête et la détourna, accordant soudain toute son attention à la fille qui déblatérait toujours à ces côté.

_« Pourquoi il ma regardé ? Je le fixai trop je suppose. Lui qui ne voulais même plus m'adresser la parole, enfin répondre à mes provocations plutôt » S'interrogeait le garçon._

Bientôt il du reprendre le chemin des cours, toute la journée il croisa des yeux émeraudes…

Dès la sonnerie de la fin des cours, le cœur battant la chamade, Drago se mit à courir jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet. Rendu-là il se baissa sous son lit pour récupérer son journal et y noté tous les regards échangés aujourd'hui avec son amour secret. Mais sa main ne tâta que du vide, il se baissa un peu plus mais ne vit rien. Il marmonna un « Lumos » pour éclairer le dessous du lit de sa baguette mais là ou reposais d'habitude son journal l'attendais du… vide.

Inquiet, imaginant déjà le pire il se rua dans la salle commune des serpentards déserté puisque tous étaient déjà à la grande salle pour le repas. Il fouilla la grande pièce, puis les dortoirs… Mais rien, nada, néant ! Désespéré Drago couru à la grande salle trouver Blaise. Il entra en furie et se jeta sur le jeune homme qui mangeait tranquillement. Il ne fit pas attention au regard amusé que lui lançait un certain brun membre de griffondor. Traînant un Blaise gesticulant derrière lui il reparti à sa chambre.

- Blaise j'ai plus mon journal, dit-il en asseyant le garçon sur son lit.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Drake.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il est plus là, on me l'a prit, c'est la fin !

- Calme toi, c'est idiot tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul avec un mot de passe à l'entré qui veux tu…

- Et meeeerde, coupa le blond en s'étranglant à moitié.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Blaise.

- Potter !

- Ah non ça suffit avec lui, c'est pire que de l'obsession là !

- Mais non andouille, qui connaît-on qui parvient à entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce de ce foutu château ?

- Oh ! S'exclama le brun en comprenant. Potter, il arrive à entrer n'importe oui c'est vrai.

Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol désespéré.

- Putain mais j'ai vraiment pas de bol, la seule personne qui ne devait absolument pas tomber sur mon journal là sûrement entre les mains. Mais oui ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Il ma regarder bizarrement toute la journée ! C'est pour ça, il a mon journal. Non, non, non, non et NON, c'est un cauchemar !

- Calme toi Drake. Ca ne sert a rien de paniqué comme ça, tu vas allez le voir, récupérer ton journal et…

- Il se foutera de ma gueule !

Blaise commençait à s'énerver, il attrapa Drago par les bras, ouvrit la porte et le traîna à son tour dans les dédalles du collège. Arrivé aux portes de la grande salle il enferma le blond dans la pièce la plus proche et prit la direction de la table des griffondor, stoppant au niveau du brun à la cicatrice si célèbre.

- Potter ?

- Ouais ? grogna l'intéressé.

- Pourrais-tu m'accorder 2 petites minutes c'est important stp ?

- J'arrive.

Harry se débattis un moment contre Ron et Hermionne qui craignait un piège et une fois libéré il rejoignit Blaise à la sorti de la grande salle.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il en arrivant.

- Viens.

Le serpentard emmena le survivant à la salle de classe la plus proche, il ouvrit la porte puis lui fit signe d'entrer. Dès que le brun eu fait 2 pas dans la pièce il claqua la porte derrière et la scella. Il reparti ensuite à son repas, laissant les 2 ennemis régler leurs comptes.

- Potter !

Harry se retourna en sursaut, il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça comme ça.

- Malfoy !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Demanda hargneusement le blond.

- Figure toi que je me posai la même question, et le seul qui a l'air de le savoir c'est ton super pote.

- Blaise ?

- Non le roi de France ! Pourquoi il ma amené ici Malfoy ? S'emporta le brun.

- J'en ai une vague idée même s'il ne m'a rien dit, il m'a enfermé ici juste avant toi.

- Bon manifestement il voulait qu'on se retrouve tous les 2, pourquoi ?

- Heu…

- Grouille toi de parler Malfoy, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Mon journal, lâcha le blond d'une voix neutre.

- Oh ! Tu veux le récupérer c'est ça ?

- Alors c'est bien toi qui l'as ? Interrogeât-il avec colère.

- Evidemment.

- Rend le moi maintenant ! Hurla Drago.

- Heu… attend… NON !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en servir contre moi ? Ben vas-y raconte tout mais rend le moi !

- Non. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir contre toi, reprit le survivant d'une voix douce.

- Mais… Harry stp… Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Rend le moi, supplia-t-il à nouveau sans ce rendre compte de l'emploi du prénom du survivant.

- Je veux finir de le lire avant de te le rendre, il y a des choses très intéressante dedans, et tu es beaucoup plus sincère avec lui qu'avec le reste du monde, dit-il en ne prenant pas la peine de camoufler le sous-entendu.

- Je ne comprend pas, articula difficilement Drago.

-Pourquoi au lieu de confier ça à un bouquin inutile tu n'es pas venu dire les choses aux personnes concernées ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant lentement.

- Parce que je n'avais pas franchement envi d'être humilié en public ! Cria le jeune Malfoy.

- Qui te dit que tu aurais été humilié ?

- Heu…

- Pour être franc, reprit Harry, il y a des erreurs là-dedans. Si on prend ne serais-ce que les 2 dernières pages…

Drake se mit à trembler, il se laissa glisser le long du mur les jambes repliés contre lui, entouré de ces bras. Harry feuilleta le carnet qu'il tenais et s'arrêta aux dernières pages écrite avant de poursuivre :

- Tu écrit ici, je cite « Hétéro pur et dur », apparemment tu parles de moi, hors c'est une erreur et si tu prenais garde au bruit de couloir tu le saurais, je suis bi et c'est répandu dans tout le collège depuis au moins 2 ans. Ensuite tu écrit « Il ne pourrais pas aimé le garçon qu'il côtoie maintenant », encore faux, parce que contrairement à ce que tu as écrit après, je ne me suis pas arrêté à ton masque. Pour corriger les autres erreurs, j'ajouterais que si je n'ai pas répondu à tes provocations hier c'est justement parce que j'en avait assez que se soit la seule attention à avoir de toi. Et, heu… aussi, je n'ai pas un regard pur et innocent, loin de là ! Et les filles qui se baladent à mon bras sont des groupies sans cervelles !

Il se baissa alors pour prendre les mains de Drago dans les siennes, celui-ci relava la tête et fixa ces yeux gris/bleu dans ces homologue verts. Il y chercha de la moquerie, il ni trouva que du désir et de l'amour. Harry se pencha alors un peu plus vers le blond et il posa ces lèvres, délicatement, sur celle de son amoureux…

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment sur un Blaise mort de rire des qu'il les aperçut.

- Je vous laisse ici pour que tu récupères ton journal Drake, et finalement c'est Potter que tu remmènes ! bel échange...

Il referma la porte, et les 2 amoureux reprirent leur baisé ou ils avaient été interrompu. Ils auraient tout le temps de régler l'affaire du journal plus tard… beaucoup plus tard. Le baisé continua longtemps, entrecoupé de « Je t'aime » passionnés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valà, bon c'est une des premières petites histoires que j'ai écrite alors "Faut pas taper !"

J'espère que ca vousa ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus, en tout cas je suis ouverte à tout commentaires... Donc une tite review svp !

Merci d'avoir lu, bisous à tous.

kissy18320


End file.
